This proposal is a continuation of the collaboration between Dartmouth College and the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia in the development of a national, centralized and secure web-based IRB database, with the specific aim of making possible an effective and efficient means of education and communication among IRBs, researchers, and sponsors. IRBNet is a source of education to researchers in the development of protocols and consent forms as well as a system to assist in the coordination of activities of multiple IRBs when participating in multi-center research studies. IRBNet will be available to all institutions across the country and thus this initiative is indeed a shared resource. IRBNet promotes education, standardization and communication. As originally envisioned, IRBNet will begin beta testing in July 2003. The primary objectives for further funding include: A. Implementation of IRBNet on a national scale B. Enhancements to phase one of IRBNet C. Additional features for phase two of IRBNet (including Expedited, Exempt, Renewal Forms) D. Improving the Informed Consent Process